


【哲漢】睡顔誘惑

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【哲漢】睡顔誘惑

誘惑，對於尹淨漢來說輕而易舉，可以說他自己本身就散發著令人深陷其中的玫果香氣。如同綻放開來的玫瑰般是最美麗也是不讓人厭惡的。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
而崔勝哲面對尹淨漢的舉動總是會被觸動到，也許他只是稍稍貼近他的身子，在他耳邊輕聲細語，看起來大男人的崔勝哲也都快受不了了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
紫玫瑰代表著浪漫與珍貴的愛，這也是他對崔勝哲的感覺。他想永遠珍惜這份為自己奉獻的愛情，雖然愛就和玫瑰相同，看似浪漫卻帶著刺。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
有時會想李知勳究竟是如何作曲的呢，為何會能如此作出如此觸動他的SOLO曲，讓自己能表現對於粉絲對於愛人再貼切不過的歌曲，使聽見這首歌的人都能觸動心弦，⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「尹淨漢我去洗澡啦。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
崔勝哲肩上掛著毛巾正要走進浴室，但又怕尹淨漢癡癡等著他要一起睡，所以還是叮囑一下。最近的工作十分緊湊，成員們大都盥洗完都趕緊去補眠，否則實在是體力消耗得太快了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「嗯......我想睡了。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢身著純白的連身睡衣，手上抱著在淋浴中的那人所送的泰迪熊，他曾問過為何送的是泰迪熊呢，只見崔勝哲靦腆地搔了搔頭說道：「感覺挺適合你的，就買了。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
的確若是尹淨漢不說話，不顯露出他如外表相反的小惡魔個性，每個人見到他都會誤認為是不小心下凡迷路的天使，擁有著美如天仙的面貌。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
伴隨著蓮蓬頭灑落水的聲響，崔勝哲也不禁心想尹淨漢今天也太快就睡著了吧。平時仍會像小孩子吵鬧著，儘管自己打著哈欠，也要他躺在身旁才能安心地閉起雙眼睡覺。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
崔勝哲洗完澡後便悄悄放慢步伐，不想吵醒睡著的尹淨漢。不過耐不住好奇心，他是想看尹淨漢的睡顔，而且說不定還能偷拍到呢。這樣一來就能分享給克拉看天使的睡相是如何了。 ⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他從床邊緩緩靠近，並貼近尹淨漢的臉，雖然每天都能看見，但仔細一看仍不禁在心裡讚嘆道，不僅五官標緻皮膚白皙透亮，櫻唇更是不用塗唇膏就已經紅潤帶有光澤。當崔勝哲早以看得入迷時，並沒發現到尹淨漢睜大圓溜溜的雙眸凝視著自己。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「原來、崔勝哲有盯著毫無戒備睡著男子的嗜好啊。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢彎起嘴角，試圖讓崔勝哲露出有些羞恥的表情，果不其然崔勝哲一時之間慌了手腳，不知道該說些什麼，而當他看見尹淨漢的心機時，崔勝哲更是臉紅心跳，雙手連忙遮住自己的眼睛。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
其實尹淨漢身上穿的純白睡衣，一近看會發現是透的，也就是說這不是一般的睡衣。看見崔勝哲害羞的反應，尹淨漢當然乘勝追擊，抓住他的領口使兩人的距離更加貼近，雙手也因意料之外的情況而鬆開，此時的兩人四目相對，只是一人笑得開懷，一人慌得不行。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「怎麼，不心動嗎？」尹淨漢說道。⠀  
⠀


End file.
